


A Greater Science

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Caring Mycroft, Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective John, Zombie Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day nine of JWP. Today's prompt was: "Please stop petting the test subjects." Use this however this inspires you.
> 
> So obviously I thought of zombies.

Mycroft takes in John’s haggard appearance in a brief glance, then turns his attention to where his brother is laid out upon the gurney. 

“You do understand the chances of this working are less than slim,” Mycroft says. 

John briefly touches his fingers to the large shackle around Sherlock’s wrist. 

“I wouldn’t recommend touching the test subject,” the technician mutters from the corner.

“He’s not a test subject,” John says sharply, hand moving to protectively cover Sherlock’s.

“John,” Mycroft reprimands quietly. It took a number of favours to ensure Sherlock’s chance to take the newest attempt at a cure. He won’t have it ruined by a short temper.

“Right.” John exhales heavily and steps back. “Less than slim is better than nothing.”

Mycroft thinks of the surveillance footage from Baker Street, the gnashing and growling thing that was once Sherlock caged in the sitting room, thin fingers clawing at John in hunger. “Well then. Best get on with it,” Mycroft says, nodding to the technician. “The sedative we used was quite strong, but who knows how long it will last with the Undead’s notoriously fast metabolism.”

The technician preps the needle, and within moments it’s sliding into Sherlock’s pale skin. The serum is injected, and all there’s left to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
